When Things Go Crazy
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: Okami Kikoeru didn't have an easy life, but it was all worth because of her family. But will the Fairytail mages be ready for going to another universe(again)? Who will they meet? And what is a Hunter?[Fairytail meets Hunter x Hunter {CRAZY SHIPS} Basically just something my friend and I let loose. LET THE CHAOS BEGIN] By Wolf & Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Okami had just come back to the guild from a solo job, she had been hunting down a group called Orurakdrold (anagram for our dark lord). When she returned, she found Fairytail's most elite huddled together, whispering.

"What's up?" Okami asked.

"Come over here and we'll tell you." Makarov hissed.

"Okay", Okami walked over.

"We found a portal", Erza informed her.

"Like an anima?"

"No, not really", Gray said.

"Well, what do we know about it, where does it go?"

"We don't know", Said Jellal, he wasn't a part of the guild but he was a frequent visitor and he helped a lot of them out.

"Let's find out!"

"That's what I said!" Natsu agreed. He looked ready to smash through a wall.

"I don't know if you'll have a way back", Makarov said.

"But-" Natsu started his stubbornness coming through.

"Where is it", Okami interrupted.

"It's in the cellar where we keep the drinks we need to hide from Cana", Grey said.

"I want to see it", Okami, obvious curiosity in her eyes. The newly arrived Mavis giggled.

"Come along then!", Mavis cheered, her own excitement overwhelming. Laxus sweatdropped at the sight.

"Well, let's go!", Nastu chimed in!

Makarov groaned but lead them down to the cellar where the smell of booze hit them like a brick.

"Now you see why Cana can't know about this place", Gildarts sighed.

"Where's the portal?" Okami demanded, pretending not to gag at the smell.

"It's this way Ms. Okami", Wendy said, brightly. Ms. It was always Ms. Ms. Erza, Ms. Lucy, Mr. Natsu. But Wendy was a good kid.

The portal was glowing white, humming. Mysterious.

"Let's check it out!" Natsu said, entranced by the portal.

"NO!" A collective cry went up from the entire group as Natsu stepped into the glowing mass. For a moment, everyone was to shocked at his stupidity to move. Before-

"NATSU!", Happy flew straight into the portal as well. Lucy and, surprisingly, Gray right behind the blue cat. Okami and the rest gawked for a moment.

"That absolute IDIOT", Erza charged it head on. Okami realised she should go after her team.

"I'll kill him", she muttered before jumped in. Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Lily, Charle & Mirajane followed. Laxus and the thunder legion went after them as well. Makarov and Crime Sorceire even went through too. Mavis followed with Gajeel, Lily and team Shadow Gear. The rest of the Strauss family followed their big sister and Romeo was the last through the portal.

"Natsu! You idiot!" Grey yelled, pointing at the Dragon slayer.

"You picking' a fight you icy perv?", the entirety of fairy tail sweatdropped.

"So what if I am! Whatcha gonna do about it you pyro!"

"Boys!", Erza yelled. Grey and Natsu instantly stopped fighting while Okami had to hide her laughter. _Only those two idiots would be that ridiculous at a time like this_.

Okami looked at their surroundings, all there was for acres was a bleak looking desert. Strangely, though the sun wasn't very hot. Okami glanced at Juvia. She was fine, a water mage in the desert, was fine. Not normal. Huh.

"Great idea Natsu, how do we get back", Laxus drawled.

"We go right back through the- Ohhh…" The portal had closed.

"I'll try to write an enchantment", Fried offered.

"I doubt that it'd be of any use. This isn't something we've seen before", Laxus countered.

"Yeah…" Fried said in response.

"Maybe Grandpa Crux can tell us what happened", Lucy said, summoning the spirit. He knew nothing.

"Ugh", Okami sighed."I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah!" Natsu and Happy chimed in. They were always hungry, Okami thought. She was not alone in thinking this. In fact, almost everyone did.

"What are we going to do now!", Lucy whined rather loudly. Okami looked over, now realizing how impulsive they had ALL been(especially Natsu). What WERE they going to do?

"Come on, we'll accomplish more if we find civilization if there is any to find", Erza ordered the large group. Okami and the rest followed in fear, some more than others. Specifically Gray and Natsu.

Three hours later…

"I'm bored! And hungry! Lucy find me some ffffooooodddddddd", Natsu groaned very loudly. Okami rolled her eyes in exasperation. He was so ridiculous.

"It's your fault we're here in the first place, moron", Grey sounded bored.

"Well, you found the portal, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you", Natsu accused, pointlessly.

"You pickin' a fight you hot-headed moron?"

"So what if I am, whatcha gonna do about it penguin?"

"Girls, girls, you're both beautiful", Gildarts boomed, stopping the fight.

"But Pops-" Natsu started

"Grey, clothes?", Grey looked down. Everyone averted their eyes, except Juvia. At this point Okami wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the hazy speck in the distance. A town?

"Is that a town?", Okami wondered. The Sound Dragon Slayer looked at the horizon. Her sight was much better than others, so she was pretty sure it was.

"Yeah-", before Gajeel could finish whatever he was gonna say, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Meldy, Lisanna, Happy and Wendy ran towards it. Okami sweatdropped, _were they that desperate for water? Apparently._

Erza ordered the rest along, Natsu complaining loudly again about food.

Eventually the group of weirdos made it to the town. Except….. no one was there. Apart from the girls and Happy who ran ahead all crying the corner. Okami looked around. Nobody. She called out to anyone:

"Oy! Anybody here?" No response.

"Huh," Meldy said. Jellal and Erza as well as Makaroov and Mavis had caught up with the group. The rest of the guild was not far behind.

"Okami, can you use your magic to find anyone?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah…", Okami muttered, everyone stepped back. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sound Dragon Echolocation", Okami opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched shriek that only she could hear. She heard it resonate off someone whom she could not see. Zeref moved out from behind a building, crying. Everyone jumped back in shock.

"Zeref?" Mavis asked, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Mavis", Zeref regarded her nonchalantly, holding none of the first masters emotion.

"What happened here?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know", Zeref answered.

"How are you here then?" Mavis sounded vaguely concerned.

"I'm not sure, I was sucked into a portal" Zeref sobbed.

"Accidentally? How do you do-" Natsu started.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to do it, right?" Mavis cut Natsu off.

"No", Zeref sighed.

Mavis drifted over to him and tried to console him. Meanwhile, Okami and the others went looking for a place to eat.

"Was he the only person here?" Mirajane asked. Lucy nodded in agreement with Mira's question.

"Yes", Okami answered, Zeref was the only person here.

"So, Okami", Mira began.

"Any boys you like in the guild?", typical Mirajane, always playing matchmaker.

"No", Okami answered, it was true.

"What about you Lucy?" Mira continued.

"No, not really", that was also true. Lucy had once told Okami that she had a thing for Mira. But that would stay a secret. For now. :3

"You Levy?" Mira asked.

Levy blushed. "N-no."

"Levy?" Mira asked again.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell him", Levy broke under the pressure of Mira's gaze.

"I won't say a word", Mira promised.

"Gajeel", Levy confessed.

"I thought so", Mira shrugged. "What about you Erza?"

"Jellal. You should know that", Erza responded cooly.

"Figured so", Lucy shrugged.

"What about you Mira? Are you interested in any boys at the guild?" Okami said, the others nodded, glad to turn the tables for once.

"No, none of the boys interest me", Mira said. Only Okami heard the tone of her voice that implied something else.

"A girl then?" Okami pressed further. Mira blushed. "We won't tell", Okami promised.

"Ok fine. Yes, a girl", Okami saw Lucy become more interested with this comment.

"Does she have a name", Levy asked, joining in on the fun. Mira looked at her shoes and blushed.

"Lucy", Mira whispered. Okami could hear Lucy's thoughts racing. Wondering if she should tell Mira that she felt the same way.

"You should tell her", Okami said, keeping her voice at a volume only Lucy could hear.

"Mira", Lucy said. Mirajane looked up. "I feel the same about you," Mira smiled brightly. Okami grinned internally, _I guess going through the portal wasn't a total bust._

"I found a restaurant", Levy announced.

"The Hungry Otter", said the sign in front of the restaurant. The four girls went into The Hungry Otter.

The inside was dark, and dank (memes), and smelled faintly of alcohol. Mirajane went to find the kitchen so she could make food, Lucy followed her. Levy was using her solid script magic to make the place better suited for some crazy wizards. Okami smelled someone. But not one of her guildmates.

"Everybody stop what you're doing now", Okami yelled. Everyone froze. "Sound Dragon Secret Art: Echolocation!" She heard the sound bounce of someone in the restaurant. Someone that she did not know.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!", a man with pink and purple hair stepped out from behind a stack of crates. He was pale and had stars and teardrops tattooed on his face.

"The other one too", Okami demanded. Another man with long, glossy black hair stepped from behind the same crates.

"Names", Mira said.

"Hisoka", said the tattooed one(who sounded creepily like Jellal).

"Illumi", answered the one with the long black hair.

"How did you hide from the first echolocation spell", Okami asked.

"Zetsu", Replied Hisoka.

"What?", Levy asked, pulling out a book.

"Don't you know Nen", Illumi sassed.

"No, what kind of magic is that?" Okami asked.

"Magic?", Hisoka hummed curiously.

"Now", Said Illumi. Both of their eyes glowed.

"No aura." Hisoka said. He then threw some playing cards at the quartet of girls. One of them hit Erza in the arm, nearly breaking her armor. They had no idea that they had awoken the beast. Okami internally shivered.

"Oh no", Levy spoke exactly what Okami was thinking. The fight began. Mirajane went all Satan-Soul while Erza re-equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. Natsu rushed forward immediately, fist ablaze.

"Sound Dragon Roar!", Okami yelled, jumping high over the two strangers head's before blasting them with painful waves of noise. Wendy and a couple others just watched in exasperation from the side. Okami could swear she heard someone say 'those idiots', but maybe she was wrong.

Gajeel and Gray put in their attacks too, while Illumi and Hisoka dodged each onslaught at the last second. And Okami ignored what the clown man was thinking with every fiber of her being. Creepo. It in fact was worse than Ichya. Poor Erza.

Okami decided to try her new technique.

"Sound Dragon Secret Art: Radio Silent!", with that, Okami became completely invisible, sense-less and silent. It's like she no longer existed, except when Okami stabbed you in the back. Which she did to Hisoka and barely got away without an injury(though her mind was forever scarred from Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare).

"Where are you Miss Invisible?", Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare said. Okami thought best not to answer that one, and instead let Erza destroy the town.

They stood in a pile of rubble, Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare and Illumi had both been hit by some of the falling **ceiling** , and were both lying on the floor.

"WOW!" Said a voice from a tree.

"Who's there?" Okami asked. Erza and the others were too busy doing who knows what. Two boys and a girl(?) jumped down from the tree. "Oh, so two boys and their older sister are here too."

"Actually, I'm a boy." Said the girl.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Gon," said the boy dressed in all green with vertically erect hair. "That's Killua," He pointed to the pale boy. "And that's Kurapika." He pointed to the girl boy.  
Okami addressed Kurapika. "Why are you and your brothers here?"

"Well, it's hard to say, but it was some kind of portal-" Kurapika began to explain.

"None of us are actually related." Killua said, taking a self conscious step away from Gon.

"You guys too, huh."

"Who are you talking to?" Gajeel yelled to Okami.

"These are Gon and Killua." She pointed to Gon and Killua.

"Who's the girl?" Natsu asked.

"She's kinda hot." Jellal thought to himself. Okami heard him. She would slap him for that later.

"Well she's a boy and his name is Kurapika." Okami stated.

"Are you gonna bring them over?" Erza asked.

"Yeah! Introduce them to the fam." Natsu continued.

Okami led the three boys to the rest of the group.

"This is Natsu," Okami pointed at Natsu. "And his boyfriend Gray."

"We're not dating!" Natsu yelled. But his thoughts told a different story

"Sure, sure. Just remember that I can hear all y'alls thoughts." Okami countered. Natsu blushed.

"Natsu, why is your boyfriend naked?" Gon asked.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! And he's got a bit of a… habit." Natsu said. Okami continued to introduce the rest of the guild to the boys.

"Wow, you took out both Hisoka and Illumi?" Killua asked after the introductions.

"You know them? Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare and his boyfriend?" Okami asked.

"Yeah. Illumi's my brother." Killua said.

"Wait, Illumi's gay?" Gon asked.

"Yeah." Killua replied.

"Must run in the family." Kurapika thought. Okami heard him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh nothing. I can hear thoughts and I heard what you just thought when Killua said that Illumi was gay." Okami respond.

"You heard that?"

"Yes. Anyways, tell us how you know Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare." Okami said. The boys told the guild how they knew Hisoka and explained Nen to them. The wizards then explained magic and guilds. By the time they had finished, it was dark.

"I'm tired." Natsu said. Everyone agreed. They all huddled into the one remaining building, a city hall of sorts. Looking through the supplies in the back, there weren't enough blankets and pillows for all of them.

"Some of you are gonna have to group up." Mira announced. "Naturally, those of you in pairs will get the larger blankets." After about fifteen minutes, those who would be in pairs had been decided.

Mira and Lucy

Gon and Killua

Charle and Happy

Gray and Natsu

Gajeel and Levy

Jellal and Erza

Freed and Laxus

Evergreen and Elfman

Mavis and Zeref (apparently those two, one being a ghost and the other immortal, needed to sleep){I realise that they are the ships, it was Wolfe}


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once everyone was situated and sleeping, Okami got up. She stepped over the sleeping bodies of her guildmates, finding it adorable how some of them looked. Not in a creepy way, in a peaceful way. Hisoka, who was tied up in a corner and gagged with Illumi, was thinking of it all in a very creepy way. Okami shivered. She looked around the quiet room, Mavis, propped up against the wall, Zeref's head in her lap. Erza, her head resting on Jellal's chest. Gray and Natsu, sleeping back to back. She saw someone else walking across the room. She ran over to them, stepping over sleeping people as she went.

"Kurapika!" She whispered. Kurapika turned around, eyes ablaze and red, ready to fight.

"Oh, Okami, it's only you." He lowered his fists.

"What are you doing up?" Okami whispered.

"The same could be asked of you."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same." The two of them walked outside of the building, sitting down with their backs against the wall of the structure.

"What did you mean when you thought 'It runs in the family' earlier?" Okami broke the silence.

"Oh, you didn't notice?" A rhetorical question. "Their kinda boyfriends, I haven't asked them about it, but it's pretty obvious. Did you get anything from hearing their thoughts?"

"Yeah. When Killua said that none of you were related and took a step away from God he thought 'frick, if we stand this close together they'll know'"

"Wow, ok."

The two of them sat, backs against the wall until dawn, at which point they both went back in. Everyone looked about the same, except Gray and Natsu were facing each other now. Okami woke Mavis to ask if she had a plan for what to do. When Mavis opened her eyes, she looked down at Zeref sleeping and smiled.

"He looks so peaceful and happy. I wonder what he's dreaming," Mavis said, brushing Zeref's hair away from his eyes.

"I can tell you, I can hear thoughts and therefore, dreams," Okami offered, looking into Zeref's dream.

"Please do. It'd be nice to know what makes him this at peace," Mavis responded.

"Well, he's dreaming about- wait, are you sure you want to know?" Okami had heard something she didn't know if the first master could bear.

"Yes."

"Ok, he's dreaming about death, his death. He's dreaming about dying. But you're there. I can hear you telling him not to go, to stay with you on Tenrou Island. But he's saying that it's finally his time to go." Okami said, what she did not say was that Zeref was telling Mavis he loved her. Mavis' hands moved to cover her mouth, but thought otherwise and instead hugged Zeref closer to her. She began to cry, tears running silently off her face and landing in Zeref's hair. He woke up.

"Jesus, Mavis, are you alright?" He said, seeing her crying. "What happened, are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt Zeref." Mavis said.

"Then what's wrong?" Zeref asked. Mavis said nothing, instead putting her face in Zeref's shoulder, so Okami responded.

"She said you looked so peaceful and happy when you slept and she wondered what you were dreaming, so I told her, and she started to cry," Okami explained.

"How much of the dream did you tell her?" Zeref thought. Okami heard this thought, and using she had a secondary magic in her eyes, something Laxus had taught her, she told Zeref that she left out the part where he had told Mavis that he loved her. Zeref mentally sighed in relief.

"Mavis," He said, pushing her away from him. And then, holding her head in his hands he said. "I'm immortal, that was a dream. I can't die so you don't need to worry about me." He hugged her, and whispered. "I love you, ok? So don't worry about me."

"I love you too. So I have to worry," Mavis whispered, smiling. Then turning to Okami, she said "I'm assuming you had a reason to wake me up?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you had a plan for what to do now."

"No, not yet."

"Oh, ok, can you help me wake everyone up?"

"Now that is something I can do!" Mavis snapped her fingers, the sound was impossibly loud, like the crack of a whip. Everyone was awake, except Killua, who was still curled up like a cat next to Gon. Okami made her way over to them.

"Does he always sleep like this?" Okami asked.

"No, he just hasn't slept in three days. I can wake him up if you want," Gon offered

"Well, Mavis' snap didn't wake him up, but I guess you can try…" Okami said.

Three hours later…

"I'm bored! And hungry! Lucy find me some ffffooooodddddddd", Natsu groaned very loudly. Okami rolled her eyes in exasperation. He was so ridiculous.

"It's your fault we're here in the first place, moron", Grey sounded bored.

"Well, you found the portal, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you", Natsu accused, pointlessly.

"You pickin' a fight you hot-headed moron?"

"So what if I am, whatcha gonna do about it penguin?"

"Girls, girls, you're both beautiful", Gildarts boomed, stopping the fight.

"But Pops-" Natsu started

"Grey, clothes?", Grey looked down. Everyone averted their eyes, except Juvia. At this point Okami wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the hazy speck in the distance. A town?

"Is that a town?", Okami wondered. The Sound Dragon Slayer looked at the horizon. Her sight was much better than others, so she was pretty sure it was.

"Yeah-", before Gajeel could finish whatever he was gonna say, Levy, Lucy, Juvia, Meldy, Lisanna, Happy and Wendy ran towards it. Okami sweatdropped, _were they that desperate for water? Apparently._

Erza ordered the rest along, Natsu complaining loudly again about food.

Eventually the group of weirdos made it to the town. Except….. no one was there. Apart from the girls and Happy who ran ahead all crying the corner. Okami looked around. Nobody. She called out to anyone:

"Oy! Anybody here?" No response.

"Huh," Meldy said. Jellal and Erza as well as Makaroov and Mavis had caught up with the group. The rest of the guild was not far behind.

"Okami, can you use your magic to find anyone?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah…", Okami muttered, everyone stepped back. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sound Dragon Echolocation", Okami opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched shriek that only she could hear. She heard it resonate off someone whom she could not see. Zeref moved out from behind a building, crying. Everyone jumped back in shock.

"Zeref?" Mavis asked, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Mavis", Zeref regarded her nonchalantly, holding none of the first masters emotion.

"What happened here?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know", Zeref answered.

"How are you here then?" Mavis sounded vaguely concerned.

"I'm not sure, I was sucked into a portal" Zeref sobbed.

"Accidentally? How do you do-" Natsu started.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to do it, right?" Mavis cut Natsu off.

"No", Zeref sighed.

Mavis drifted over to him and tried to console him. Meanwhile, Okami and the others went looking for a place to eat.

"Was he the only person here?" Mirajane asked. Lucy nodded in agreement with Mira's question.

"Yes", Okami answered, Zeref was the only person here.

"So, Okami", Mira began.

"Any boys you like in the guild?", typical Mirajane, always playing matchmaker.

"No", Okami answered, it was true.

"What about you Lucy?" Mira continued.

"No, not really", that was also true. Lucy had once told Okami that she had a thing for Mira. But that would stay a secret. For now. :3

"You Levy?" Mira asked.

Levy blushed. "N-no."

"Levy?" Mira asked again.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell him", Levy broke under the pressure of Mira's gaze.

"I won't say a word", Mira promised.

"Gajeel", Levy confessed.

"I thought so", Mira shrugged. "What about you Erza?"

"Jellal. You should know that", Erza responded cooly.

"Figured so", Lucy shrugged.

"What about you Mira? Are you interested in any boys at the guild?" Okami said, the others nodded, glad to turn the tables for once.

"No, none of the boys interest me", Mira said. Only Okami heard the tone of her voice that implied something else.

"A girl then?" Okami pressed further. Mira blushed. "We won't tell", Okami promised.

"Ok fine. Yes, a girl", Okami saw Lucy become more interested with this comment.

"Does she have a name", Levy asked, joining in on the fun. Mira looked at her shoes and blushed.

"Lucy", Mira whispered. Okami could hear Lucy's thoughts racing. Wondering if she should tell Mira that she felt the same way.

"You should tell her", Okami said, keeping her voice at a volume only Lucy could hear.

"Mira", Lucy said. Mirajane looked up. "I feel the same about you," Mira smiled brightly. Okami grinned internally, _I guess going through the portal wasn't a total bust._

"I found a restaurant", Levy announced.

"The Hungry Otter", said the sign in front of the restaurant. The four girls went into The Hungry Otter.

The inside was dark, and dank (memes), and smelled faintly of alcohol. Mirajane went to find the kitchen so she could make food, Lucy followed her. Levy was using her solid script magic to make the place better suited for some crazy wizards. Okami smelled someone. But not one of her guildmates.

"Everybody stop what you're doing now", Okami yelled. Everyone froze. "Sound Dragon Secret Art: Echolocation!" She heard the sound bounce of someone in the restaurant. Someone that she did not know.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!", a man with pink and purple hair stepped out from behind a stack of crates. He was pale and had stars and teardrops tattooed on his face.

"The other one too", Okami demanded. Another man with long, glossy black hair stepped from behind the same crates.

"Names", Mira said.

"Hisoka", said the tattooed one(who sounded creepily like Jellal).

"Illumi", answered the one with the long black hair.

"How did you hide from the first echolocation spell", Okami asked.

"Zetsu", Replied Hisoka.

"What?", Levy asked, pulling out a book.

"Don't you know Nen", Illumi sassed.

"No, what kind of magic is that?" Okami asked.

"Magic?", Hisoka hummed curiously.

"Now", Said Illumi. Both of their eyes glowed.

"No aura." Hisoka said. He then threw some playing cards at the quartet of girls. One of them hit Erza in the arm, nearly breaking her armor. They had no idea that they had awoken the beast. Okami internally shivered.

"Oh no", Levy spoke exactly what Okami was thinking. The fight began. Mirajane went all Satan-Soul while Erza re-equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor. Natsu rushed forward immediately, fist ablaze.

"Sound Dragon Roar!", Okami yelled, jumping high over the two strangers head's before blasting them with painful waves of noise. Wendy and a couple others just watched in exasperation from the side. Okami could swear she heard someone say 'those idiots', but maybe she was wrong.

Gajeel and Gray put in their attacks too, while Illumi and Hisoka dodged each onslaught at the last second. And Okami ignored what the clown man was thinking with every fiber of her being. Creepo. It in fact was worse than Ichya. Poor Erza.

Okami decided to try her new technique.

"Sound Dragon Secret Art: Radio Silent!", with that, Okami became completely invisible, sense-less and silent. It's like she no longer existed, except when Okami stabbed you in the back. Which she did to Hisoka and barely got away without an injury(though her mind was forever scarred from Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare).

"Where are you Miss Invisible?", Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare said. Okami thought best not to answer that one, and instead let Erza destroy the town.

They stood in a pile of rubble, Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare and Illumi had both been hit by some of the falling **ceiling** , and were both lying on the floor.

"WOW!" Said a voice from a tree.

"Who's there?" Okami asked. Erza and the others were too busy doing who knows what. Two boys and a girl(?) jumped down from the tree. "Oh, so two boys and their older sister are here too."

"Actually, I'm a boy." Said the girl.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Gon," said the boy dressed in all green with vertically erect hair. "That's Killua," He pointed to the pale boy. "And that's Kurapika." He pointed to the girl boy.  
Okami addressed Kurapika. "Why are you and your brothers here?"

"Well, it's hard to say, but it was some kind of portal-" Kurapika began to explain.

"None of us are actually related." Killua said, taking a self conscious step away from Gon.

"You guys too, huh."

"Who are you talking to?" Gajeel yelled to Okami.

"These are Gon and Killua." She pointed to Gon and Killua.

"Who's the girl?" Natsu asked.

"She's kinda hot." Jellal thought to himself. Okami heard him. She would slap him for that later.

"Well she's a boy and his name is Kurapika." Okami stated.

"Are you gonna bring them over?" Erza asked.

"Yeah! Introduce them to the fam." Natsu continued.

Okami led the three boys to the rest of the group.

"This is Natsu," Okami pointed at Natsu. "And his boyfriend Gray."

"We're not dating!" Natsu yelled. But his thoughts told a different story

"Sure, sure. Just remember that I can hear all y'alls thoughts." Okami countered. Natsu blushed.

"Natsu, why is your boyfriend naked?" Gon asked.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! And he's got a bit of a… habit." Natsu said. Okami continued to introduce the rest of the guild to the boys.

"Wow, you took out both Hisoka and Illumi?" Killua asked after the introductions.

"You know them? Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare and his boyfriend?" Okami asked.

"Yeah. Illumi's my brother." Killua said.

"Wait, Illumi's gay?" Gon asked.

"Yeah." Killua replied.

"Must run in the family." Kurapika thought. Okami heard him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurapika asked.

"Oh nothing. I can hear thoughts and I heard what you just thought when Killua said that Illumi was gay." Okami respond.

"You heard that?"

"Yes. Anyways, tell us how you know Mr. Terrifying-Creepy-Clown-From-Every-Child's-Nightmare." Okami said. The boys told the guild how they knew Hisoka and explained Nen to them. The wizards then explained magic and guilds. By the time they had finished, it was dark.

"I'm tired." Natsu said. Everyone agreed. They all huddled into the one remaining building, a city hall of sorts. Looking through the supplies in the back, there weren't enough blankets and pillows for all of them.

"Some of you are gonna have to group up." Mira announced. "Naturally, those of you in pairs will get the larger blankets." After about fifteen minutes, those who would be in pairs had been decided.

Mira and Lucy

Gon and Killua

Charle and Happy

Gray and Natsu

Gajeel and Levy

Jellal and Erza

Freed and Laxus

Evergreen and Elfman

Mavis and Zeref (apparently those two, one being a ghost and the other immortal, needed to sleep).{I realise that it's all ship}

Once everyone was situated and sleeping, Okami got up. She stepped over the sleeping bodies of her guildmates, finding it adorable how some of them looked. Not in a creepy way, in a peaceful way. Hisoka, who was tied up in a corner and gagged with Illumi, was thinking of it all in a very creepy way. Okami shivered. She looked around the quiet room, Mavis, propped up against the wall, Zeref's head in her lap. Erza, her head resting on Jellal's chest. Gray and Natsu, sleeping back to back. She saw someone else walking across the room. She ran over to them, stepping over sleeping people as she went.

"Kurapika!" She whispered. Kurapika turned around, eyes ablaze and red, ready to fight.

"Oh, Okami, it's only you." He lowered his fists.

"What are you doing up?" Okami whispered.

"The same could be asked of you."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same." The two of them walked outside of the building, sitting down with their backs against the wall of the structure.

"What did you mean when you thought 'It runs in the family' earlier?" Okami broke the silence.

"Oh, you didn't notice?" A rhetorical question. "Their kinda boyfriends, I haven't asked them about it, but it's pretty obvious. Did you get anything from hearing their thoughts?"

"Yeah. When Killua said that none of you were related and took a step away from Gon he thought 'frick, if we stand this close together they'll know'"

"Wow, ok."

The two of them sat, backs against the wall until dawn, at which point they both went back in. Everyone looked about the same, except Gray and Natsu were facing each other now. Okami woke Mavis to ask if she had a plan for what to do. When Mavis opened her eyes, she looked down at Zeref sleeping and smiled.

"He looks so peaceful and happy. I wonder what he's dreaming," Mavis said, brushing Zeref's hair away from his eyes.

"I can tell you, I can hear thoughts and therefore, dreams," Okami offered, looking into Zeref's dream.

"Please do. It'd be nice to know what makes him this at peace," Mavis responded.

"Well, he's dreaming about- wait, are you sure you want to know?" Okami had heard something she didn't know if the first master could bear.

"Yes."

"Ok, he's dreaming about death, his death. He's dreaming about dying. But you're there. I can hear you telling him not to go, to stay with you on Tenrou Island. But he's saying that it's finally his time to go." Okami said, what she did not say was that Zeref was telling Mavis he loved her. Mavis' hands moved to cover her mouth, but thought otherwise and instead hugged Zeref closer to her. She began to cry, tears running silently off her face and landing in Zeref's hair. He woke up.

"Jesus, Mavis, are you alright?" He said, seeing her crying. "What happened, are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt Zeref." Mavis said.

"Then what's wrong?" Zeref asked. Mavis said nothing, instead putting her face in Zeref's shoulder, so Okami responded.

"She said you looked so peaceful and happy when you slept and she wondered what you were dreaming, so I told her, and she started to cry," Okami explained.

"How much of the dream did you tell her?" Zeref thought. Okami heard this thought, and using she had a secondary magic in her eyes, something Laxus had taught her, she told Zeref that she left out the part where he had told Mavis that he loved her. Zeref mentally sighed in relief.

"Mavis," He said, pushing her away from him. And then, holding her head in his hands he said. "I'm immortal, that was a dream. I can't die so you don't need to worry about me." He hugged her, and whispered. "I love you, ok? So don't worry about me."

"I love you too. So I have to worry," Mavis whispered, smiling. Then turning to Okami, she said "I'm assuming you had a reason to wake me up?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you had a plan for what to do now."

"No, not yet."

"Oh, ok, can you help me wake everyone up?"

"Now that is something I can do!" Mavis snapped her fingers, the sound was impossibly loud, like the crack of a whip. Everyone was awake, except Killua, who was still curled up like a cat next to Gon. Okami made her way over to them.

"Does he always sleep like this?" Okami asked.

"No, he just hasn't slept in three days. I can wake him up if you want," Gon offered

"Well, Mavis' snap didn't wake him up, but I guess you can try…" Okami said.

"Hey, Killua", Gon said, shaking Killua's shoulder. "Get up."

"Yeah Gon?" Killua said, opening his eyes.

"Nothing, it's just time for everyone to get up."

"Oh", Killua then noticed that he had been sleeping, curled up, next to Gon. _Wow Killua, how heterosexual of you._ Killua thought. Okami had to force down a laugh.

"I've got breakfast ready!" Mira yelled. Everyone flocked to her, starving.

Okami noticed that Kurapika was hanging back.

"Not hungry?" She asked.

"Not really, no", He responded.

"Mira's cooking is really good. Mavis eats it, and she's a ghost, so she doesn't have to eat", Okami tried to persuade him.

"It's not that, I'm just trying to think through what happened and trying to come up with a plan." Kurapika said.

"Well, it's hard to eat on an empty stomach. Get some food." Okami said.

"Ok", Kurapika laughed, walking towards the food.

Okami looked towards the corner and shivered. Gon was bringing Illumi and Hisoka some food. Hisoka was thinking something awful. Lucy walked over to Okami.

"You gonna get some food?" She asked.

"I don't need to, I eat sound." Okami replied.

"Right. Sorry." Lucy said.

"It's ok." Okami said.

"Why do you keep looking over there and shivering?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the corner where Illumi and Hisoka were kept.

"Hisoka, the clown guy, thinks a lot of awful and disturbing things." Okami answered.

"Like what?" Lucy asked.

"You don't want to know." Okami said. "But they often involve Gon, Killua and Wendy."

"Ohhhh. Oh god. That's horrible." Lucy responded, shuddering. Hisoka looked over.

"He heard!", Lucy shrieked before running over to hide behind Erza. Okami sweatdropped, _seriously_? What was with that clown? She sighed in partial annoyance, partial weariness.

 _Okami, do you think we should start asking them about their world, or start with ours?_ Okami glanced over at Jellal, he sometimes thought things to message her. She thought it over a moment before nodding twice, meaning Okami thought they should explain themselves first.

 _I'll tell Mira and Makarov_ , Jellal thought. Okami nodded again and walked over to Laxus and Thunder Legion. But before she reached Laxus, she turned towards Jellal and slapped him. _What was that for?!_ He thought. _You thought Kurapika was hot, you already have a girlfriend._ Okami responded, wordlessly. _I didn't- and I don't have a-_ He began to think. _Yes you did and yes you do._ Okami said _. Ok. So maybe I thought Kurapika_ _was_ _hot. And even so, I don't have a girlfriend. Who do you think my girlfriend is anyways?_ He thought. _Erza. Duh._ Okami replied.

 _SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_ Jellal thought. _She might as well be._ Okami told Jellal. _What do you mean by that?_ Jellal though. _Never mind._ Okami messaged. Walking back towards the Thunder Legion. Jella went to talk to Makarov and Erza, Okami could hear his confusion.

"Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, we're going to tell the others about our world", Okami said barely under a whisper when she sat down. Yet all the Dragon Slayers heard it well enough. Natsu looked a bit reluctant(which means he was beating someone up)and so did Gajeel(which meant he was also beating someone up, ironically it was each other + Gray). Okami laughed slightly, before waiting for Makarov's sure announcement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We don't know where we are", Makarov began. "But it's Natsu's fault that we're here."

A cheer rose from the fairies.

"Also, I sent a message via. Warren to blue pegasus and Lamia Scale about the portal. But until help arrives, we'll have to make due with what we have."

"But Gramps, the portal closed behind us." Natsu said. "Now we're trapped."

"And we all know whose fault that is." Grey pointed out.

"Now. We have to befriend the people who are not from our world, after all," Makarov did a quick head count. "33 heads are better than 31. Also, we should gather supplies and food and such. Mira is almost out of food and it's cold and we need wood for fires. Also, Natsu eats fire. And he's whiney when he's hungry."

Makarov set people into teams to go look for things. Okami was on a team with Kurapika, Gon, Killua, Freed and Laxus. This was because each of them could find people. That was their job. Okami had echolocation, Laxus had his sence of smell, Kurapika, Gon and Killua had En. And Freed could cook if they were out too long. They set out around dawn the next morning. They air was cool and crisp, but nobody had time for the admins poeticness. So they didn't care. They walked out of the village, now rubble and into a forest. Okami used echolocation and the Hunters used En, but there was no one. They were completely alone. Laxus couldn't smell anyone either. They continued through the dense shrubbery. Freed had to put his hair in a bun because it kept getting snagged on leaves. By about noon, Okami was hungry. She pulled out her headphones, which Laxus had given her, and ate the music that came from them. An action as difficult to describe as it is to picture. They continued walking until they reached a river.

"If anyone's hungry, I can get some fish", Gon said.

"And I can cook", Freed said.

"Sounds like a plan", Laxus said, sitting on a rock.

"Hey, Laxus, how did you get that scar?" Killua asked.

"You're a lightning witch and you have a lightning bolt scar. Can't be a coincidence."

"Well. When I got the lacrima implant. I was an idiot of a child. My dad was an awful parent. He insisted that I show who I was and I thought it was a good idea. So he cut this into my face. This is a face eye, like Erza's."

"Wow, Ivan sucks", Okami concluded.

"Yeah, he does"

Gon reeled in a massive fish.

"Everyone, shh", Okami said. She heard something. No time for an echolocation spell.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sound Barrier", Okami whispered. She heard a thud. Whatever it was, hit a barrier of pure sound. Gildarts, being the best fighter, went to see what it was. He came back a few minutes later and told everyone to come and see. When they reached the thing, they found a girl, or maybe it was a boy, dressed in all red, with red hair almost as long as Freed's. She was bound by ropes of lightning.

"Who's that?" Kurapika asked

"I'm Grell", the person said.

"How did you get here?"

"The reaper leader, William, banished me. It's a forbidden love."

"What", Gon said, incredibly confused.

"Nevermind that", Killua waved aside Gon's remark. "You're a reaper?"

"Yes!" Grell yelled. She, Okami was going with girl at this point, was very enthusiastic.

"And you were banished?" Laxus said.

"Oh yes!"

 _What are we going to do with her?_ Laxus thought, Okami frowned for a moment.

"Let's put her with Hisoka and Illumi", Okami whispered, but still, everyone but Grell heard her. The majority nodded while Elfman got rope.

"Oh, why _thank_ you", Okami decided not to go into context about what the women was thinking while getting tied up. Why were there so many people with disturbing thoughts(Hisoka)?

Elfman brought Grell back to the camp while Okami, Freed, Laxus, Kurapika, Gon and Killua continued fishing for food. As they walked, Okami took pleasure in listening to their thoughts, they were all quite funny. _I hope I don't have to assassinate anyone…_ Killua thought. He was an adorable kid, but he was incredibly dangerous. _I wonder what kind of fish I'll catch!_ Gon was always such an optimist. _I hope the Troupe didn't come here…_ Kurapika thought. Freed and Laxus were talking, so Okami stayed out of their thoughts, there was invasive, and then there was _invasive_ _ **.**_ Gon caught fish after fish after fish after fish. Happy would be very happy about this(no pun intended). He was a very skilled kid. Hisoka thought so too, but that was unrelated to the current events taking place. Hisoka was not there after all, and he was also a pervert. But that was also unrelated to the current situation. But it was a fact, unfortunatly.

By the time it was dark, Gon had caught more fish than any of them cared to count. _Soooo many fish_. Killua thought. He was right, there were a lot of fish. (Why don't you help me?)Hauling the fish back was no easy task. There were 6 of them (Elfman had not returned) and more fish than they could count. Freed did what he could to write enchantments to make it easier but there was only so much he could do. Okami's sound was useless. She did not like being useless.

They were back at the camp by dark. Met by a lot of hungry fairies. This was going to be a long night.

Freed and Mirajane cooked and distributed the fish. Natsu ate the fire from the stove, Okami ate the noise of conversation, and Gajeel ate pipes. The rest of the fairies ate the fish.

By the time the noise died down, most of the younger people were asleep, and if they weren't they were tired.

"Sound Dragon Secret Art: Lullaby", Okami said, and everyone who heard her song fell asleep.

"That's some pretty powerful magic", Kurapika said.

"How are you awake?" Okami asked. She continued in her head.

"I don't know", Kurapika said. I used Zetsu, so your spell failed to affect me because I didn't register as a living thing. He said in his head.

"I can hear thoughts you know", Okami said. "So you can't really lie to me."

"Right", Kurapika blushed.

"Whatever", Okami waved the topic aside. "Why'd you choose to stay awake?"

Whatever Kurapika had to say was cut off by the sound of the cieling breaking.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Thunder!", a roar ripped through the room, waking everyone up. Okami snickered as soon as she heard the Lightning Dragon's thoughts. _Ahhhhhhh! It's a rabbit! Those stupid, demonic bastards snuck in!_

Okami decided against telling the others, Laxus had his pride after all, plus Freed loves rabbits…. So yeah, she kept quiet as the youngest Dreyer ignored everybody's questions. Laxus was trying not to panic while Freed was using an enchantment to restrain Natsu from killing the rabbit. Zeref was crying and running away saying he didn't want to hurt the rabbit, Mavis was chasing after him.

"Zeref", Okami whispered. The lord of darkness stopped. Okami caught up to the immortal and the ghost. "You okay?", Okami asked.

Zeref nodded his head and said "I'm fine"

"Then why did you run away?", Mavis asked.

"I didn't want to hurt it by accident", Zeref explained. "I accidentally killed so many animals on Tenroujima, I don't want to hurt another one."

Okami let the lord of darkness and the ghost sort stuff out while she helped everyone else deal with the rabbit. Levy had classified it as a massive, fuzzy, English Angora Rabbit. So it was harmless, save for it's afinity for vicious licking. Laxus was still terrified. Even though the rabbit was harmless.

"H-how do we get rid of it?", Laxus asked. Only Okami could hear his voice wavering.

"Well, we could use it's fur to make blankets and such.", Mirajane said.

"No! We can't kill it!", Freed shouted.

"I was merely suggesting that we cut it's fur and then, y'know, shoo it.", Mira said.

"Oh. ok", Freed said, grabbing his sword. He used said sword to cut the fuz off the rabbit. Okami then used her magic to scare it off.

"Rabbits huh", She said to Laxus.

"Don't tell anyone.", Laxus responded.

"I won't, I mean, do you know how many thoughts of yours I've heard? And I've never told anyone.", Okami said.

"You won't?", Laxus said. "What have you heard?"

"So many things that you wouldn't want anyone knowing.", Okami stated. Laxus examined his shoes.

"Oh", He said before walking away. Okami laughed, because she loved watching others struggle psychologically. Kurapika approached Okami.

"Hey.", Okami began.

"You can hear thoughts, right?", Kurapika asked

"Yeah.", Okami responded.

"Then what am I thinking of right now?", Kurapika asked.

"Cabbage.", Okami responded.

"Wow. Ok.", Kurapika said.

"Don't doubt me. Anyways, how are you?", Okami knew the answer to this but Mira had told her to improve her 'people skills' so she tried to make small talk.

"I'm good. Your guild can be a bit overwhelming. But Gon and Killua seem to fit in just fine."

"Yeah. I've grown up with these guys, but at times, they can still be a bit crazy."

"Hey, can you choose who's thoughts you hear?"

"Sometimes, if I focus. And I can usually pull one voice out from the others, but, Jellal, and that clown guy…"

"What about them?"

"I can't really tell one voice from the other, although, they have a very different mental process."

"God I hope they do. If Jellal thought the same things as Hisoka…", Kurapika shivered.

"Oh, trust me. Jellal's….. not like that….."

"I figured. But how do you guys plan to get back to whatever world you're from?", Kurapika said. Okami was about to respond but she was cut off by a loud shout followed by a "Man.", Okami turned, and instantly averted her eyes. A wild Ichiya had appeared.

"Your _parfum_ is as lovely as ever.", Ichiya was saying before Jellal punched him square in the jaw.

"Leave.", said Erza. Ichiya posed, sparkling unnaturally.

"Man.", Said Ichiya, changing poses. The Trimans cheered, jumping out from behind Ichiya. Everyone but the Pegusi sweatdropped.

"You heard her! Leave!", Natsu yelled. He was also on fire. That was a habit he had.

"Ma-" Jellal punched him again, this time, knocking him out.

The fairies tied him up in what was now the corner of shame. _Oh Jesus, No!_ Thought Erza. She was hugging her knees and rowing back and forth on the floor.

"W-what, was that?" Kurapika said, he was terrified.

"Ichiya."

"Is he-"

"Part of our guild? No. He's from Blue Pegasus."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah.", Okami finished. They both wanted to talk more, but there was simply nothing left to say. _Man_ thought Ichiya. _Ugh why_ thought everyone. They couldn't hear thoughts like Okami, they just knew. _Have mercy on my soul._ Erza thought. Even though Ichiya was knocked out and tied up, and gagged. _Just calm down Erza. I'll keep you safe from…... That…_ Thought Jellal. Okami laughed. Jellal heard this and instantly thought _stay out of my thoughts!_ Okami laughed again, and 'kept away were from his thoughts'. She looked at the madness around her. Mirajane was furiously making clothes out of the rabbit fuz, Kurapika was standing, just kinda being confused, the corner of shame was shameful, and Gon and Killua were challenging Elfman to a fight.

"No real man would fight a child!", Elfman was on one of his tangents again. This was not going to end well. Another shout, this time, from Grey. _What's going on with him?_ Okami thought.

"What the frick are you doing here?" Grey yelled.

"I was curious!", Said a voice.

"Lyon?", Natsu yelled, he was on fire again. Okami was just sitting in the corner with a giant migraine by this point. _When did this all go to chaos? Probably from the beginning._

Another crash resonated through the the now crowded town. _Oh God…_ Okami thought.

"I can smell Minerva, Yukino, Sting and Rouge!" Natsu yelled.

"That will never not sound creepy." Grey said.

"Where are they?", Erza was talking this time.

"This way!" Natsu was already crawling on all fours towards the reminence of the Hangry Otter.

"Wow, his nose is as sharp as yours!" Killua said to Gon.

"Yeah!" Gon responded.

She then heard a thought that sounded like Jellal, but he would never think that, only Hisoka would… She shivered at the thought. Then Illumi thought something about Hisoka and Okami had to go outside.


End file.
